User talk:XDarkSerenityx
Welcome Hi, welcome to Holic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the XxxHolic Volume 1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LaughingVampire1990 (Talk) 20:36, 19 August 2010 about chapters hi, DarkSerenity, this is Cari, another admin here Well, I see that you've added some chapters which is great, btw. But I was thinking you'd maybe remove them and put them one page at a time?? Is that okay? Because that way we'll have more articles in here. And I'll change the links bar so it shows them differently. Just tell me what do you think about it... And to add each chapter infobox, well just type in the "template: infobox chapter" in the search bar, or I'll add those myself... ----♣''keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell**''♫ 02:30, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay! Thx for the quick reply! I was adding them like that. Try adding a "plot" title to all of them, and the infobox as well. And just name them "chapter 00x" as we've reached the 207 chapter this far- I'll edit the links soon i promise, I just got too much work to do in these two wikis, the TRC one and this one........ if you want you could always go and check out the TRC one *hehe* And our friend the screamin goddess has to study for her exams these days, she told me. Maybe that's why she didn't get back to you. Well, im so tired, that's all for today. I'll see what I can do tomorrow. Bye! --♣''keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell**''♫ 17:02, August 23, 2010 (UTC) 150 points leave me a talk when you have reached 150 points i will give you sysop rights!>--Screaming Goddess Chat 07:41, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I Like Your Idea Yeah Message me when you've done all the chapters and volumes i'll put it at the sidebar!--Screaming Goddess Chat 07:43, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Like Bureaucrat It's Just like bureaucrat,you can change the sidebar and edit the wiki.png and favicon likea an admin,well it is an admin.Though sysop cannot change user groups rights that is what i a bureaucrat can do !>Screaming Goddess Chat 14:45, August 24, 2010 (UTC) No Problem! You've been a great help to our wiki and thank you for the edits.anyway you probably know or not know that i am on exam so i will not be online for quite time so thats why i wanted to give you the sysop rights!>--Screaming Goddess Chat 14:56, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Yay Yeah its hard work by the way where do you live ? Screaming Goddess Chat 15:27, August 24, 2010 (UTC) hey! hey, I've seen what you've done so far, and it's great! Thank you for the help! Just a little thing though-- do you think you could put up the infobox?? just copy-paste that's all... like the one i put for ch 207 But if you're busy though i'll do it myself... And keep up your good work! --♣''keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell**''♫ 15:33, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Grats on becoming an admin! Welcome i live in the far east asia guess which one: A:Thailand B:Japan C:Malayasia D:Indonesia E:Singapore F:Brunei i 'll give you another hint it's famous for its kites,beaches and a tower! Welcome to sysop world! --Screaming Goddess Chat 11:58, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Did You know ? Do you know the country Malaysia?technically i live there,well i live there the most.My families are scatters all over the world my mum dad,sister and brother.Currently in Malaysia. Here Check this out be sure to come for holiday here at:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Malaysia Malaysia especially come to Pulau Tioman it's famous there :http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pulau_Tioman Pulau Tioman Come Come ! and other unattractive usual place like Paris UK which you guys would have probbaly have gone there to us that is a very special to asian for holidays and i dont know if its vice versa to you guys ! >--Screaming Goddess Chat 07:49, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Actually.. The twins towers are actually :http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Petronas_Towers Twin Towerss,yeah it's famous for it,and the beaches if you like come when its winter in canada.ooh and Malysia is in for an holiday this december i should go to either paris or UK but you could come here when its winter,since the beach is warm and cozy there.The city is pretty big there are many things to enjoy there.I currently stay at Selangor :http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Selangor Selangor.It's not really fun here in Selangor but if you wanna go shopping then its the right place.but if you want nature adven ture here are some pretty good places:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sabah Sabah and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sarawak Sarawak.For Beachy http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terengganu Terengganu and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pahang Pahang--Screaming Goddess Chat 13:46, August 26, 2010 (UTC) What would you like What would you like for the front page icon,like yuko is me and sakura is caridee.would you like syaoran or mokona or snyone ?>--LaughingVampire1990 17:18, September 1, 2010 (UTC) sorry! I see what you're talkin about, and it was my fault. I accidentaly forgot to put it in the volume & chapter page, but ill put it up. If there's anything else i can help you with, don't hesitate to ask. :) -->Well, don't worry about it. I'd tell ya it will be easy but i dunno. I'm in college and that is pretty hard for me, tryin to do both. (im studyin medicine) I will have to quit for some time, and then wait for a break after exams or something like that, or just some random day when i have any time at all to help in here (not only in here, but in the trc wiki). So yeah, i do know what you're goin thru... But it will be ok, i hope :) I'll take a guess and say you're 13, but where r u from? If you dont mind me asking... and laughingvampire came up with a nick for u, "serene". do u like it? --♣''i want a cup that overflows with love** although i know it's not enough to fill my heart **''♫ 13:53, September 4, 2010 (UTC) tyy well i live in Ecuador, and yeah, i have to start next week.... and i will try to help out one way or another. --♣''i want a cup that overflows with love** although i know it's not enough to fill my heart **''♫ 11:58, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Which which articles is the 100th i want to make like a xxxholic wiki history did you know :33th Article: episode 7,24 June :50th Article:episode 24,28 June :90th Article: songs 19 sai ,15september :>--LaughingVampire1990 07:26, September 18, 2010 (UTC Question Do you have a picture of the bird cage? Monkey paw? [[Sprite Cat|'Sprite Cat' ]]? no no i did not ask you but if you have u can upload it but i think i can take snapshot from my xXx Holic episodes >------LaughingVampire1990 08:53, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry fot not being online for long a big fire started at my home thank god no injuries and i found my PC survived though there are some fire and ashes mark on my Pc again sorry ver2 much >---LaughingVampire1990 11:04, October 1, 2010 (UTC) well theres no serious injuries or anything though i have to be offline for 2-3 days and then i can online back again thanks anyway no anything just the ire burned down the above level not the lower level thanks for your concern >------LaughingVampire1990 04:03, October 2, 2010 (UTC) thanks Serene thanks i'll keep it on next month i'll have an exam so i just want to finish thing up before that >-=-,thanks.LaughingVampire1990 06:19, October 11, 2010 (UTC) If You are good, if you are good with photoshop take this pic and add wiki writing below it and make the backround transparent,can u do that ,thanks if u can. Image links: *For black Backgroud :http://i219.photobucket.com/albums/cc151/killua7879/xxxholiclogo.jpg *For White Background : http://www.toysnjoys.com/holic/logo.jpg its good if u choose black background because the wiki is dark and the writings have to be clear like white ! >thanks if u could >:) -- LaughingVampire1990 11:19, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I Think I think your ready for bureaucrats power great job Serene and Just a little bit edits for Cari boo boo! Thanks a Lot Serene i mostly edit the wiki to make it beautiful but u edit all the content so thanks a lot Serene >----LaughingVampire1990 06:56, October 20, 2010 (UTC) -- >LaughingVampire1990 06:58, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Here Comes here comes ur bureaucrats power use it wisely! >--LaughingVampire1990 14:34, October 21, 2010 (UTC) New User its my new account,the Laughing one i gaved it to my sister so i've unchecked the admin so she is not going to do anything to harm or anything,this wiki unfortunately i cant uncheck bureaucrats so this is the new laughingvampire!>ScreamingGoddess 14:20, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah new me !,i gaved myself a new position rank here and tada ! >some of the old wikis that i've used to be admin contacted them ! >--ScreamingGoddess 10:52, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Wow! You and laughingvampire sure do a lot of work on here! When I go to pictures, all I see is you and her/him! :D Sorry Wrong or internet error and my sister wants the screaming goddess account so very very sorry,my internet went all crazy the house renovation messed almost everything up! so again sorry gonna be online again and i have to thanks Volacoidgaga new nickname Gaga for him/her right ask im/her do you think its good nickname ? >--_--LaughingVampire1990 15:50, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Kay kay merchandise are like dols,collectibles and special editions and stuff so you can start making it ! >--LaughingVampire1990 17:36, November 18, 2010 (UTC) The Ring i don't think its a good idea to say manga only b,coz it could appear later in the anime ! >--LaughingVampire1990 02:17, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Welcome Thanks for the message. (TorranceMouse 18:13, December 10, 2010 (UTC)) Sorry Sorry for my great absent here,I was rather busy with the renovation,everything's done except for the curtain(do you think cream goes with yellowish-red wallpaper ?),anyway back to the point,i'm going to edit here more often and probably make a forum and establish rules first,do you think its a good idea, ??? >-----LaughingVampire1990 16:12, December 23, 2010 (UTC)< Thanks Thanks,Serene Don't Worry on your vacation i'll keep it occupied.i also noticed some fan images it's better if we don't use that.since we want to make this official wikia. >--LaughingVampire1990 03:48, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Should ? Shouldn't we move the stub template below,because most wiki's do that ! :) .--LaughingVampire1990 01:30, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Add videos of episodes?? Yo! (just like Mokona) I've got an idea...why don't we start a page where people can watch the anime and Midsummer Night Dream on the wiki??? We can either set up download links or post the video itself on the site?? How about that? -Justin- ---- Heey, I'm a newbie here! I just wanna ask you if you could make the home page looks more attractive, you know, you could change the color composition, layout and stuff just like the one in Tsubasa wiki! Haha! just my opinion, though :) Hey Serene Hey Serene,ahh long time no see ! *hugs Serene* I'll be posting here again,OMG look at our hardwork i mean it was just like yesterday the 3 of us were the only editors ! missed those day ! :) LaughingVampire1990 10:32, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight LaughingVampire1990 requested this wiki be on a spotlight on the Anime/Manga Hub for September. There is one thing that needs to be fixed: in the MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation the last line where the link back to the Hub is, there needs to be another asterisk in front of the link in order for it to show up: **w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub :--Sxerks 04:45, September 1, 2011 (UTC) : :Done,;D..---LaughingVampire1990 06:36, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Main Page You Mean Move the Characters content Down and Move the Featured Article Up ! :D , --LaughingVampire1990 19:23, September 3, 2011 (UTC)